FAMÍLIA
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: Tradução com a permissão de Helena Dax. A vida tranquila de Andromeda e Teddy vê-se alterada quando o pequeno sofre a sua primeira transformação. VINHETA


_J. K. Rowling_** é a legitima dona dos personagens. **

_Helena Dax_** é a verdadeira dona da fic e, estou-lhe muito grata por amavelmente me ter concedido traduzir a fic. **

**Família**

**A**ndromeda está lendo um livro tranquilamente na sala de estar quando os uns gritos dolorosos de Teddy chamando-a a fazem levantar-se de um golpe e correr até ao quarto do seu neto com a varinha da mão. Pensa em Devoradores da Morte e está pronta para morrer defendendo a única família que lhe resta.

Mas quando entra no quarto e vê o que está a acontecer, haveria dado a sua vida para que tivessem sido Devoradores da Morte.

- Teddy… – Diz sem fôlego. – Oh, Teddy…

- DÓI-ME! AVÓ!

Tenta dizer algo mais, mas só sai um grunhido. Teddy contorce-se na cama, debilmente iluminado pela luz da lua cheia, que entra pela janela. Os seus dentes converteram-se em caninos afiados e as suas mãos e pés estão-se a alargar de maneira antinatural, o seu corpo está a cobrir-se de pêlo negro com manchas azuladas.

O seu neto, o seu tesouro, herdara a maldição do seu pai e está a converter-se num lobisomem.

Andromeda havia pensado que não ocorreria e não havia tomado medidas, mas raciona rápido. Converte o cristal da janela em pedra e logo faz desaparecer todos os móveis excepto ma cama. Depois sai a correr da habitação, fecha a porta atrás de si e sela-a também, de modo a que Teddy não possa atravessá-la, nem sequer com a força de lobo atrás dele.

Com um soluço preso na garganta, Andromeda deixa-se cair ao outro lado da porta e passa a noite ouvindo o seu neto a uivar.

**Ж**

**Q**uando amanhece, Andromeda põe-se de pé, respira fundo, prepara-se para o pior e abre a porta. Teddy está atirado a um canto, nu, cheio de arranhões e de sangue. Os restos do colchão e da madeira da cama estão espalhados por todo o quarto. Enquanto as lágrimas rodam pelas suas bochechas, Andromeda levanta o seu neto, leva-o para a própria cama, e aí limpa-o e cura-o, sabendo que nunca poderá curá-lo de todo.

- Perdão. – É a primeira palavra que diz Teddy ao acordar, horas depois.

Andromeda acaricia-lhe a bochecha.

- Não é culpa tua, querido… Não é culpa tua…

**Ж**

Andromeda conta-o a Harry, que empalidece e parece também a ponto de chorar. Depois, vai conversar um pouco com o seu afilhado.

Compram a poção, idealizada por Snape, que ao menos eliminará a sede de sangue de Teddy quando se transformar. Vão registá-lo ao Ministério.

- Não deixarei que ninguém lhe faça mal nunca, Andromeda. – Jura Harry.

E ela assente, aliviada ao saber que a sua filha e o seu marido elegeram o melhor padrinho para Teddy que podiam escolher.

**Ж**

**T**eddy não é perigoso. Na seguinte lua cheia, chora de medo e grita de dor, mas quando se converte em lobo, um lobinho ainda na realidade, Andromeda continua ao seu lado. Ela indica que a acompanhe á sala e senta-se num sofá. Teddy faz o mesmo ao seu lado e apoia a cabeça no seu colo. Andromeda acaricia-lhe levemente a cabeça, atrás das orelhas.

Mas Teddy só tem sete anos. Não entende o que se passa. Está assustado. Quando a lua começa a crescer, continua o seu avance impiedoso desde a janela. Deixou de rir.

- Não quero ser um monstro. – Chora um dia.

- Tu não és nenhum monstro. O teu pai também era um lobisomem e era um grande homem, um bom homem. E tu também o serás.

A única objecção que Andromeda havia colocado ao matrimónio da sua filha com Lupin era precisamente esse, o temor a que os seus filhos estivessem também condenados á licantropia. Tonks, sempre uma cabeça de vento, havia dito que, se o eram, se iriam vagabundear por aí com o seu pai e que não via qual era o problema.

Bem, pois aí estava o problema. Teddy era um lobisomem e estava sozinho.

- Se pelo menos pudesse estar com ele…

Andromeda sabe que o seu primo Sirius, James Potter e o traidor Pettigrew se converteram em Animagos só para poder acompanhar o seu amigo Remus durante as transformações. Lamentavelmente, ela não tem essa habilidade. Tentou conseguir em jovem e não o conseguira. Tenta agora e tão-pouco o consegue.

E Teddy continua assustado.

**Ж**

**U**ns meses depois, numa noite de lua cheia, Teddy corre pelo campo com toda a velocidade que lhe permitem as suas largas, ainda que um pouco torpes, patas. Cheirara o rasto de um zorro e, ainda que não o quer comer, o jogo de procurar e perseguir entusiasma-o.

Junto a ele corre uma loba adulta de aspecto poderoso. Com pouco mais de cinquenta anos, está na flor da vida em termos mágicos e, portanto, também se converte numa loba em flor da vida. Gosta da sensação da erva húmida debaixo das suas patas, e o ar nocturno, e ver as cores.

Quando vê que Teddy já se está a cansar de perseguir o zorro, dá-lhe um golpe com o focinho nas costela e fá-lo cair dando uma pirueta. O seu neto incorpora-se de um salto ágil e atira-se a ela. Os dois rodam pelo solo, trocando mordidelas carinhosas e lambidas. Depois olham-se, abanando as caudas, e continuam a correr debaixo da lua da lua.

Harry pôs-se histérico quando ouviu o que Andromeda havia feito. E a transformação dói, oh se dói.

Mas quando ouve Teddy a rir-se de novo, nada disso importa.

**Fim**

Notas da Tradutora: É mesmo uma fic bem elaborada, cheia de sentimentos e criatividade. Não acham que foi engenhoso contrariar as ideias de J. K. e dar um destino diferente ao Teddy – ser lobisomem? Não há dúvida que Andromeda é uma pessoa excelente e a Helena aprofundou esse carácter de uma maneira muito simples. _Mis felicitaciones, Helena. _Deixem reviews!! (Sinto muito se a história não está em português Brasil. Espero que a compreendam…)


End file.
